Un enfrentamiento atípico
by Fushimi Natsu
Summary: Nuevamente me encontraba allí, frente al campo de batalla. Una vez más había conseguido abrirme paso entre los octavos, demostrando cuánto mi equipo y yo nos habíamos esforzado y preparado.


No es plagio. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y pueden hallarla también en FanficsLandia y Archive of Our Own, bajo el mismo título y con mis pseudónimos correspondientes (niña Elric y Sypre_Elric, respectivamente).

Pokémon no me pertenece ni gano nada escribiendo sobre él.

 **Un enfrentamiento atípico**

Nuevamente me encontraba allí, frente al campo de batalla. Una vez más había conseguido abrirme paso entre los octavos, demostrando cuánto mi equipo y yo nos habíamos esforzado y preparado, a lo largo de todo un año, para conseguir nuestra meta: pasar a la siguiente ronda, aquella que nos había sido negada la última vez, los cuartos de final.

Aún me parecía increíble el estar por fin allí, me sentía casi como en un sueño. El estadio, colmado de ansiosos espectadores que aguardaban un impactante encuentro pokémon, estallaban en exclamaciones de aliento y vítores, tanto para mí como para mi contrincante. Mi mano se cerró con fuerza en torno a una de mis más queridas pokebolas como acto reflejo.

Porque estaría mintiendo si dijera que la actual perspectiva no me aterraba un poco.

Pronto el presentador comenzó a hablar, pero yo me encontraba demasiado nerviosa como para poder prestarle la debida atención. En cambio, centré esos minutos de tiempo extra con los que aún contaba para tranquilizarme a mí misma y de recordar cómo todos en casa esperaban verme triunfar esta noche, al igual que mis amigos que desde las tribunas ―y a quienes no lograba localizar entre tantas caras― me brindaban todo su apoyo.

Suspiré mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro y mi cuerpo se destensaba. Esta vez las cosas serían diferentes.

―¡Que comience la batalla pokémon! ―exclamó eufórico el narrador de nuestra batalla.

El gran momento había llegado.

Con un movimiento simultáneo ―casi coordinado, podría decirse―, lanzamos nuestras pokebolas al aire. La expectativa podía palparse en el ambiente mientras las criaturas surgían, listas para pelear y dar lo mejor de sí mismas.

―¿Eh? ―Fue la aclamación general que resonó en todo el recinto. Y no era para menos ya que en el centro del campo dos magníficos Blastoise se alzaban imponentes, uno frente al otro, retándose con la mirada.

―Qué interesante ―comentó mi rival, con cierto toque de diversión en su voz. Su nombre era Atl y, por lo que había escuchado, se trataba de un entrenador formidable―. Sin duda será una batalla reñida, ¿no crees?

―Sin duda alguna ―concordé mientras sonreía. Gracias a mi experiencia pasada sabía que debía estar preparada para cualquier cosa en este día, ¡pero jamás me hubiera imaginado que podríamos llegar a elegir el mismo pokémon! Esta sería una ardua pelea en donde no sólo se demostraría la resistencia y el potencial de nuestros compañeros, sino también nuestra astucia e inteligencia para ganar.

El juez llamó nuestra atención en ese momento y rápidamente dio inicio al encuentro.

―Demos lo mejor ―susurré para mí misma―. ¡Blastoise, usa _hidrocañón_! ―exclamé sin perder más tiempo.

―¡ _Esquívalo_!

Un potente chorro de agua salió disparado contra el otro Blastoise quien ágilmente lo evadió ante el asombro de todos. La velocidad de sus movimientos era algo que difícilmente esperarías encontrar teniendo en cuenta lo pesado de su cuerpo y que este pokémon, además, era de mayor tamaño que el promedio. Realmente me sorprendió, una reacción que mi oponente notó.

―Y eso no es nada ―me aseguró enigmático. El orgullo y la confianza podían percibirse en sus palabras, demostrando la fe que tenía en su compañero―. ¡Blass, _embestida_!

Apenas tuve tiempo de indicarle a mi pokémon que lo eludiera cuando ya tenía al otro arremetiendo con todas sus fuerzas en su contra. La colisión fue tremenda y mi Blastoise cayó al verse fuera de equilibrio, arrastrándose varios metros hacia atrás.

Una estela de polvo se alzó con él, dificultando así la visión por unos cuantos segundos. Fue entonces que me paralicé, sin creer lo que se estaba desarrollando frente a mis ojos. No sólo ese Blastoise era increíblemente veloz, sino también mucho más fuerte que el mío. Las posibilidades de que llegáramos a perder aumentaban y ninguna idea acudía a mi mente. Estaba aturdida, con la mente en blanco. Y, lo peor de todo, es que si no reaccionaba pronto ¡mi preciado pokémon podía resultar gravemente herido!

―¡Ahora _cabezazo_! ―exclamó Atl.

No, no podía permitirme el quedarme de brazos cruzados y que todo acabara aquí. Mucho menos después de todo lo que habíamos atravesado para llegar hasta este momento. No, simplemente no era una opción.

―Blastoise, usa… ¡Usa _defensa de hierro_ ahora! ―grité antes de que el golpe impactara sobre su gruesa coraza. Por un segundo temí haberme equivocado y que ésta fuera a quebrarse; al instante siguiente ya estaba girando la situación a mi favor con renovadas energías―. Es nuestra oportunidad amigo, ya sabes qué hacer. ¡ _Giro rápido_!

El entusiasmo se extendió por las gradas al mismo tiempo que mi Blastoise, resguardado dentro de su coraza, comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo antes de trasladarse hacia su contrincante y golpearlo. Cabía resaltar que éste aún se hallaba ligeramente aturdido debido a nuestro anterior movimiento y que el utilizar _defensa de hierro_ también había aumentado la fortaleza de mi pokémon.

―¡Utiliza _burbuja_!

Muchas de estas pompas de agua comenzaron a surgir del Blastoise rival, impactando contra el cuerpo de mi compañero y frenando su ataque hasta hacerlo retroceder levemente.

―Buena jugada ―me felicitó con sinceridad―, supiste cómo contrarrestar mi ataque justo a tiempo y con efectividad. De lo contrario, esta batalla ya hubiera terminado.

―Eso es verdad ―asentí, observando a mi pokémon y luego al suyo. Ambos respiraban agitados, pero ninguno perdía su semblante bravo―. De no haber reaccionado a tiempo ya habrías ganado.

Las voces de la multitud que nos rodeaba empezaron a alzarse al prever como nosotros el cercano final de la contienda, cada quien animando a su favorito. Era difícil lograr distinguirlo entre tantos gritos, pero pude oír mi nombre y eso me confortó un tanto más.

―Creo que todo se definirá aquí ―dije y, tras un asentimiento silencioso de su parte, nos jugamos el todo por el todo―. ¡Blastoise, _pulso de agua_!

―¡ _Cañón de destello_ , Blass!

Lo siguiente que pude distinguir fue cómo un inmenso rayo de incandescente brillantez era lanzado por el pokémon de Atl mientras que el mío terminaba de generar una esfera color azulada con vertiginosa premura. El impacto entre ambas ondas se produjo a poco más de la mitad del campo, justo en la zona que me correspondía.

―¡Blastoise! ―lo llamé, entornando la vista debido a la intensidad aunque temiendo saber el resultado de la pelea. Enorme fue mi sorpresa al encontrarlo aún de pie―. ¡Bla-Blastoise!

Él me observó y pude notar lo mal que estaba. Ciertamente ese ataque le había afectado en demasía, mas continuaba en pie sin importar qué. Mis ojos se empañaron al pensar en lo terco que era y rememoré aquella angustiosa vez en que mi insensato Squirtle se rehusó a obedecerme para continuar luchando en desventaja contra un Electabuzz salvaje. Siempre tan testarudo e imprudente… Y creo que jamás cambiará.

―De acuerdo, amigo. Lo haremos una vez más ―acepté, dejando con dificultad mis dudas al respecto. Solamente tendría que creer en él―. ¡ _Pulso de agua_!

―¿De verdad utilizarás la misma técnica? ―inquirió mi adversario, confundido ante nuestra actitud. Sin embargo, si las cosas sucedían tal cual lo esperaba, las chances de vencer retornaban―. No te entiendo, pero me temo que obtendrás el mismo resultado. ¡Usa _hidrobomba_!

―Perfecto ―Sonreí satisfecha porque sabía qué era lo que cambiaría en esta ocasión. Una vez más la esfera de agua salió hacia adelante pero para impactarse con un ataque de menor precisión y que le daría la ventaja a mi pokémon de continuar en movimiento―. ¡Prepárate Atl para el _Giro rápido_!

El público contemplaba anonadado el espectáculo, entretanto mi Blastoise cruzaba el campo con celeridad entre vueltas. A mi oponente le tomó un segundo analizar la situación y de nuevo su decisión me favoreció.

―Blass, ¡detenlo con _cañón de destello_!

Era el momento.

―¡Atácalo con _cola de agua_ , Blastoise!

La arremetida dio justo en el blanco. Pocos segundos después, su pokémon caía vencido.

―El Blastoise de Atl ya no puede continuar. La victoria es de la señorita Elric.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar en cuanto fui nombrada vencedora. Ni siquiera podía creérmelo yo misma, ¡había pasado a los cuartos de final! Con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas salí corriendo hacia mi pokémon y me abracé a su cuerpo.

―Bien hecho, amigo ―susurré bajito para que sólo él me oyera―. Realmente lo conseguimos, todo gracias a ti.

―Ejem… ―Un carraspeo detrás de mí me hizo voltear para encontrarme frente a frente con Atl―. Felicidades. Me da mucho gusto haber competido contigo.

―Lo mismo digo ―le aseguré mientras sacaba la pokebola de Blastoise para que descansara un poco―. Éste ha sido el encuentro más emocionante que he tenido.

Él me ofreció su mano junto a una sonrisa, gestos que correspondí por igual. Y mientras la concurrencia celebraba mi victoria, nosotros acordamos una pronta revancha luego de finalizado el torneo.

De repente no podía aguardar el comienzo de la siguiente ronda.


End file.
